Provide the necessary facilities; provide professional, technical, and support personnel; and provide support services to maintain a colony of up to 10,000 mice, 500 rats, and 20 rabbits in accordance with the RFP. Up to 260 breeding cages of special congenic strains of mice will be maintained as requested by the Project Officer. Technical manipulations will include bleeding and injections of mice, rabbits, and rats, palpation of mice for detection of tumors, and skin grafting of mice. Transportation of animals and frozen samples will be provided twice daily, Monday through Friday, to the Immunology Branch laboratories. Complete records of all tasks will be maintained and reports will be sent as required to the Project Officer and other appropriate individuals.